Oak Heights Boarding School
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: Ally just moved all the way from Miami Florida to attend a boarding school in Somerset, South West England. There she makes new friends and met Austin Moon. He's a boy, who likes to play sports and read. What will happen when him and Ally meet? Will they be enemies, friends, or best friends? Read to find out. Please. (I'm bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back with a new story! In this story Austin is going to be a nice guy who likes to read and stuff. I also want to say that I don't really want to rush the story. Auslly are going to be together I think in the middle of the story. The story might have 20 chapters I don't know yet. It might have less. And I hope you guys like it.

* * *

*~`Enjoy*~`

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I put my suitcases on the floor in front of my doorm's door with a sigh. I take the keys Andrew, one of the counselors, gave me. I open my the door and was shocked to see the inside. It was big, very. The walls were painted white and so were the furnitures. I walked in and look inside. There are three other rooms in the suite and one bathroom. My dorm room is the largest in our suite. I brought many things from home including a computer and an air mattress. My dorm room is large and diverse. At the door way to my room stands a white door with the numbers 205-4 hand written in the middle, near the top. The door is heavy and is made of very sturdy wood. At waist level on the left of the door is a metal panel, which supports a large metal doorknob. There is a keyhole in the doorknob and several scratches near it where people have missed the keyhole.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ally Dawson. Im 17 years old. I'm a senior and I was born in Miami, Florida. You guy may be confused a bit. Okay let's start from how I ended up here. Well It was a a week ago when my mom came into my bedroom and told me that she's going to Africa. She goes to Africa evey year since she's a biologist. Anyway, when she told me that me being the supportive daughter I was happy for her. But then she ruined everything by saying that she's gonna be there for more than 7 months. She going to be there for 2 and a half years. I was shocked. Very. She then told me that she's going to send me to a boarding school in England. But before you ask 'How did your mom find the money to put you in a boarding school?" Well my mom is not also a biologist but she's also a famous writer. And she used to be a designer when she was a youngster. That's what she told me anyway.

I was mad because I had to leave my friends, especially Trish and also my boyfriend Gavin. She said that since she's gonna be there for so long she didn't want to leave me home unsupervised. life can be so unfair sometimes.

I look around one more time and went to take my suitcases. I was taking my last one when I saw a really pretty girl with blonde hair with grey eyes.

"Hi! I'm Laura. You are?" She introduced herself with a smile on her face.

I gave her a small smile and said. "I'm Ally."

She look at my suitcase and said. "So you're the new girl huh?" Before I could answer she continue. "Of course you are. What a silly question." She giggle. I chuckled.

"Yes I am. Andrew said that I'm starting my classes on monday."

"Cool."

"Yeah"

There was an awkward silence between the two of us and I think she thought so too because she giggle and said.

"Well this is awkward. Hehehe!"

I laugh and replied a 'yeah'.

"Would you like to come and hang out with my friends and I?"

"Really?" I mean I just met her not even 5 minutes ago.

She nodded. "Yeah it won't be a problem."

"Oh well sure. Lemme put this inside." I pointed at my suitcase. "-and I'll see you-"

"In my doorm. It's 205-1" I smile and nodded.

I walk in my dorm and said quietly to myself. "At least she wasn't a spoiled brat like the girls in boarding schools I've seen in movies."

When I was putting my suitcases in place, I check myself in the full length mirror I took my phone and keys and walked out of my doorm to Laura's.

When I saw the door with the numbers '205-1' I knocked.

"Coming." A voice sing-song.

A few seconds later door was opened by a light skinned girl with long curly hair.

"Hi I'm Alicia. You must be Ally." She said cheerful voice

"Yes I am and nice to meet you."

She look at the girls behind her and said. "She is pretty." I look at the floor and blushed. "Alright come in." She opened the door wider so I could come in.

When I came in the dorm was big but not as big as mine. It was pretty inside.

"Hey" I greeted an Asian girl seating next to me.

"Hey I'm Fang nice to meet you." She said and continue to read a book she had on her lap. I smile at her and then look at Laura.

"So Ally, what grade are you in?'

"Well I'm a junior."

"Cool. So is Fang." Alicia said excitedly. She seems like the kind of girl who's always happy.

"Well Alicia and I are seniors. So we're gonna graduate before you guys." She giggled. We all but Fang giggle with her.

I look at her and furrowed my eyebrows. Alicia seems to notice because she said. "Don't worry about Fang. She gets a bit shy around new people."

"No I don't" Fang mumbled

"Okay"

"So Ally why did you come here?" Alicia asks me as she painted her nails.

I ran my fingers through my hair and said, "My mom had to live for a while. So she sent me here. I really don't know why she didn't let me live with a relative."

She giggle and went back to paint her nails.

Throughout the night the girls and I played games, they talked about cute boys in the school. And Fang was opening up to me just a bit. She was smiling at me and showed kidness, kinda.

And Laura couldn't wait 'till I meet her brother and I also learned that her parents owned the school.

By the time it was 8:30 I went to my dorm and got ready for bed. And I couldn't help but think that maybe boarding school won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Can this chapter have **at least 10 reviews?**

Ally's outfit, her dorm, and the picture of the boarding school is** in my bio. **And I am truly** sorry for any mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I'm sorry for an ygrammar mistakes. This is a very short chapter. **

* * *

_*'~Enjoy*'~_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Ally's P.O.V._**

The next day I woke up early. Don't know why since the girls and I went to bed around 12am. The girls are nice and really fun to hang out with. They invited me to go eat breakfast with them today at 9. And Laura is happy that I get to meet her brother. I don't know why she wants me to meet him so badly.

I get out of bed and walk to my bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done brushing my teeth, I cleanse my face, I un-tie my hair. Sometimes I get dressed first. Depends on how lazy I am. -I comb my hair with a wide tooth comb and style it. My hair is always straightened. I wash it once or twice a week. -If I'm wearing my hair down, I just comb it in different directions untill it looks right. If its really humid that day, I clip my hair up or I clip it up if it looks crappy. I never touch it up with a flat iron unless I really need to and I always touch it up at night before bed. -I take clips and bobby pinns with me everyday just in case my hair gets poofy because of the humidity.

When I was done with my hair I went to one of my suitcases that has my shirts, blouses, etc... and picked out a black Cami top, then I picked a white high waisted shorts, grey knitted oversized cardigan, and my timberland.

I look at myself in the mirror's bathroom and couldn't help but think that I look really cute. I was putting my earrings on when there was a knock on my door.

"Coming." I yell. I put down the other earring and walk out of the bathroom to open the door.

When I open the door I almost did a double take. There stood the most gorgeous boy I've ever met.

He wasn't just like any boy. Alone his features were unremarkable, but together on him the effect was mesmerizing. He was very tall with a gaunt, hawkish face. A heavy brow and a straight nose and a mouth that was suited to smiling, but with those intense eyes there was no joy in it. Not traditionally handsome in a sense, but there was a certain intensity to his eyes that made him something more than that. They were a hazel, unsettling and disturbing, like being watched by a predator. Something about that predatory stare, I flushed and couldn't help it, made me think of silk sheets and sex. Striking, I decided. He was striking.

"Uh... Hi. Are you Ally?" He asks me in a deep voice.

O.M.F.G!

"Hello?" He tried again.

Snap out if it Ally!

"Yes. Yes I am. And you are..." I said trying to act cool.

He gave me this dazzling smile. "I'm Austin. Laura's brother."

"Ohhh."

He chuckled. "Yah. She told me to come and get you."

"Oh OK. I'll be ready in a minute. You can come in if you want."

He shake his head. "No its fine. I'm good here."

I shrugged. "Okay." He nodded. I walk back to the bathroom and put my other earring and my necklcad on. I take my sunglasses - its actually very sunny out - and little bag and walk out of my room.

"I'm ready." I told Austin as I close my door.

"Great. Let's go." And we walked out of the dormitory to his very good looking car.

* * *

"Hah! I see you've met my baby brother." Laura said with a smug look on her face. A boy with black hair and blue eyes has his big arms on her shoulders.

Austin groan as he sat down. "I'm not a baby."

"I'm older than you, so yes you are." She said.

Austin pulled a chair next to him and gestured for me to sit down. I blush and took a seat. "OK. So I'm gonna introduce you to everyone." he said to me. "This is John, Laura's boyfriend." he points at the boy with his arm around Laura's shoulders. "Micah" a blonde guy with hazel eyes. "Sup?" He said.

"Hi" I replied.

"And the twins, George and Carter are not here yet." Luke finished

"They're with Fang and Alicia getting our food." John said.

"Cool."

Two minutes later they came with our food and we started eating. The boys are as nice as the girls. Micah is the quiet one in the group, and I caught him looking at Fang whenever no one is paying attention. I smile, he clearly likes her.

* * *

I was putting my clothes in my closet when someone knocked on my door. I put my last blouse on the hanger and hang it in the closet.

I open the door and was surprised to see Austin.

"Austin? What are you doing here at 10pm?" I said as I look at him. He's wearing a black hoodie, with denim skinny jeans. His hair slightly wet.

He ignored my question. "Can I come in?"

"Oh. I mean yeah. Sure." He enters my room and I close the door behind. I look at him as he look around in my bedroom. My bedroom seems smaller with him standing in the middle of my bedroom. "Um... You forgot to answer my question."

He turn around to look at me. "Oh. My friends went to a party and I didn't want to go, so instead of staying in my room and read I came here, to see you._"_

Awe! He's so sweet. He came to see me.

"Awe. Am I really that special?" I joke

He chuckled. "Sure you are." He look at the bunch of clothes and shoes in front of my closet. "So I'm guessing you're unpacking?"

I sigh "Yeah. I've been doing it for almost two hours. And still not done."

"I could help." I look at him. "If you want." He quickly adds.

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem." He took off his hoodie and put it on my chair in front of my desk. I hissed quietly when I saw his arms. He looked at me weirdly. "Uh... You okay there Ally?"

I snapped out of it. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

Today is Monday which is my first day in school here in England. I went to my first class already which was Physics and now I have English 3. Then I have AP Calculus, and then lunch.

I look at my schedule and see that English 3 is on the second floor, room 201. I went to the second floor and found room 201 easily. I went in and there wasn't that much people in there. I look around and saw Austin seating with his face buried on a book.

I smile and walk towards him. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looks up and he automatically smile when he saw me.

He got up and hugged me. "Hey, I didn't know you were in this class."

I giggle. "Well I am." I take a seat next to him. I put my messenger bag on the floor next to me and look at the book on his desk. "What are you reading?"

"To Kill A Mockingbird."

"Nice. I've heard of it a lot, but never read it." I told him

"I can let you borrow it when I'm done reading it." He said

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Its no problem."

"Thanks." He was about to say something when a guy probably in his late twenties walked in. And damn he is fine.

Was

He looked around the class and his eyes spotted mine. He gave me a snile then he looked away.

"Okay class. Today we have a new student." Oh no! "Her name is Ally Dawson. She moved here from the states." Everyone looks like they who's he talking about. All eyes were on me now. And by all. I mean _all _eyes. I shyly wave at them and they turned away to pay attention.

"I'm guessing you don't like the attention." Someone whispers in my ear. I turn to my left to see Austin's face _really_ close to mine.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I mean. No. No I don't." He chuckled and moved away.

Phew!

* * *

It is 3 in the afternoon and it means one thing. School is over for the day. Yay!

I was putting putting my stuff in my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I quickly turn around to see who it is. It was Austin.

I automatically smiled at him. "Hey Austin."

He gave me a small smile and hug. I blushed a little. "Hey." He pulled away.

"What's up?" I ask him as I put my biology book in my bag.

He looked a bit nervous. "So there's this pizza place I know. And I was wondering if you'll like to come with me tonight. Or any night." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

I giggle quietly at his nervousness. "Yes I would live to come. But not tonight though." His face fell a little. I felt bad. So I quickly added. "It's just that I have a lot of homework."

He nods in understanding. "Its fine."

"Okay."

"Do you need a ride?" He asks me as we walk out of the building.

I smile at him. "Yes."

"Okay. Let's go." He said as he put his arm on around my shoulder.

I think I'm gonna die.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said to Austin as I unbuckled my seat belt. He gave me a small smile.

"No problem." He says nonchalantly.

"Kay. Well, have a good night." I called out as I get out of his car.

"Ally, wait!" Austin yelled behind me. I turned around and see him running towards me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Did I forget something in your car or something?"

He smirked. "Yeah, my number"

I blushed a little. "Oh."

He chuckle softly. "Yeah. Here." He hands me his phone so I could put my number.

I took it and I fingers brushed slightly. I put my number. I handed it back when I was done. "Thanks. Would you mind if I come and pick you up tomorrow morning?"

NO! IT WOULD BE AWESOME!

"No. Not at all." I reply coyly.

He grinned widely. "Cool. Well see you tomorrow at 8:30."

I raised a brow. "But school doesn't start till 9:45."

He shyly look at the floor. "Well, I wanted to have breakfast with-"

"I would love to!"

"O-okay. See you tomorrow then." Then he gave me a tight and long hug. This guy gives the best hugs ever.

"Bye." I muttered.

He looked at me a bit longer. Is there something on my face? "Bye."

I smile and walked inside the girls dormitory.

I took out my keys and opened the door. I was about to enter when I heard a noise. Like there was someone there, watching me. I look to my right where I heard the noise. But I saw nothing. I shrugged and walked in my dorm.

* * *

It was 9 almost 10 when I finished all of my homework. I put my textbooks and notebooks in my school bag and stretched my limbs for a minute.

I look around the room and thought of something to do.

Maybe I should take a shower. Its a bit warm in here. I took off my clothes and wrapped my big fluffy towel around me walk to my bathroom.

The water run down my back while I bent down to reach for the shampoo bottle. I then began to pile it on the palm of my hand and slather it through my hair. A few minutes later I turned off the shower, got out and pulled my towel off the radiator then wrapped my self in it.

I walk back in my bedroom and saw a flash going off on my phone. I went to pick it up and saw that I got a text from someone. I unlock my phone and read the text message.

_Goodnight (: sweet dreams beautiful! x. - AM_

I bit my bottom lip and smile a little.

_**Alright, well goodnight cutie. x - AD**_

A few seconds later my phone beeped.

_I'll be thinking of you tonight. x - AM_

_**I'll be thinking of you too. x -AD**_

And that night, I went to bed with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter. Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally''s P.O.V**

"Wow, that is so embarrassing." I said laughing.

Austin blushed and looked down at his plate. "Yeah it is. Two weeks later, I found out that my mom did that on purpose because I didn't have good grades." He laughed and I laughed along with him

I finally said yes to Austin's invitation to the pizza place he invited me to and I am having a lot of fun. Right now he's telling me embarrassing stories of his childhood.

"So what do you like about this school?" He asked me as a piece of his hair fall on his forehead.

"I like it . I like it because it has some really cool teachers who make the lessons interesting and really make you want to work hard. At first I didn't want to come but now it's not so bad"

He nodded as he bite his pizza. "I like school. I don't like homework, but I can handle it. I don't like to wake up early, but since I'm so used to waking up at six in the morning, even during the weekends I can't sleep in for more than 8 hours. I'm more of a morning person though. While everyone's just sleepy and mumbling, I'm just as hyper as in the afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Tell me a bit about yourself.." I ask him as I put my elbows on the table.

"Uh well, My name's Austin Moon. I was born in Manchester. I'm 18 years old. I like to play soccer because soccer is the best, the rules are easy to follow and it's easy to play but most people don't know that. I am from different country when I play soccer In my free time or after school, I play soccer, video games with the guys. They are best friends. I have one sister, and sometimes I wish I had a little sibling."

When he was talking I couldn't stop staring at him because he looked so happy, so carefree.

"I actually want to be a photographer but my dad said no. He wants me to be an administrator just like him. And I do not want that."

"You don't want to be a soccer player?"

He shrugged. "Nah, its just a hobby." He put his hands on top of mine and said. "Now, tell me about you."

I smirked. "Well, looks like you're gonna have to find out another time."

"Awe man!"

I laugh at him.

* * *

Last night I didn't get any sleep because I think there was someone or something behind my door. I was so scared I literally didn't sleep a wink.

I'm in English 3 now and mentally did a happy dance when the bell rung. I packed my stuff and was about to leave with Austin when Mr Harris, aka Mr Hottie, called my name.

"I'll wait for you." Austin whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded. I saw Mr Harris looking at us.

I walk towards his desk. "Yes Mr Harris?"

He put his glasses down, laid back on his chair, cross his arms and said. "I saw that you didn't pay any attention to me- I mean in class today. You were mostly sleeping" Was he going to say what I think he was going to say?

"I'm sorry, I spent all night doing some stuff that's why, I uh, didn't get any sleep last night." He stared at me intently. I started feeling uncomfortable. What is wrong with this guy? I clear my throat. "Are you done? Because I don't want to be late for my next class."

He was still staring. "Yes, yes I am. You can go now."

I quickly walk out of the classroom. I saw Austin by the lockers in the hallway. I walk towards and take his hand and drag him to our next class.

"Woah, slow down there little tiger." He chuckled.

Mr. Harris is definitely not hot anymore. I'll come up with a name for him later.

* * *

I was in my dorm doing my homework when there's a knock at the door. I groaned and lazily walk to open it.

I open it and saw Fang, Alicia, and Laura at the door. That have snacks, ice cream, and a bag on their hands. I smile widely at them. "Hey, what are you girls doing here?"

"We're here to hang out with our new best friend that's what!"

"Awe! Come on in." They walked inside and sat on the rug on the floor.

"Okay, first we're gonna watch a movie-" Alicia started to say

"I don't have DVD player." I said.

"We figured. So that's why we brought this." Laura pulled a projector out of the duffel bag they brought. "And this." A laptop.

"Yes!"

"Now let's ready to have some fun!"

"Whoooh!"

We watched movies, ate junk food, painted our nails. We were so engrossed in the movie we didn't see the shadow of a person watching us behind the window.

* * *

"Come on Austin, please?"

"No."

I pouted playfully. "Why not?"

He gently hold my hands and said. "Because I'll look weird that's why."

"That's not true. You'll still be cute-cute Austin."

He raised a brow, "Cute-cute Austin? Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. Now can I please dye your hair?"

He roll his eyes and groan. "Ally, for the 10th time I am not letting you dye my hair red, okay?"

I groan. "Fine. What do you wan to do for fun then."

"Your make up and hair."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you don't want me to dye your hair but you want to do my make up and hair?"

"Yes, pretty please?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Just don't ever do that."

He gave me an innocent smile. "What? This?" He did it again. He did the puppy dog eyes. I'm gonna kill him!

I took a pillow and start hitting him with it.

He giggled and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever hear. OK that was corny.

I stop hitting him and said. "But seriously, what do you want to do?"

He sat up and fixed his messy hair. "Let's go eat."

I grinned widely. "I thought you'd never ask." I said in a mock English accent.

"He laughed. "That was horrible."

I put my hand on my chest and said, "Stop you're hurting my feelings."

He laughed again and told me to hurry up. I put on my boots and jacket and we left.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I had writer's block. I know this chapter is a bit rushed and I'm sorry for that. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's P.O.V**

"I'll have the Blue Moon burger with a Pepsi please." I said.

"I'll have the same thing." Fang said she smiled at me, I smiled back. It is Saturday and we are all having lunch at one of Laura's favorite restaurant.

The boys ordered and the waitress said that our food will be ready in 5.

The group started chatting with each other. Laura and Austin talking each while John has his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"So, what's up?" Micah asked me. I jumped a little.

"Nothing really." I answered back .

"That's cool." He said. I laughed. Austin stopped talking to Laura and looked at us for a moment. Then he went back talking to Laura and John.

"So how do you like this school so far?" He asked me.

"Its am awesome school. The teachers are great, some of the students I know including you guys, are pretty nice." I said.

He nodded. "That's good."

"How long have you been in this school?" I ask him.

"This is my third year. Came here when I was a freshmen in high school. I'm a senior now."

"Ah,"

"Here's you food." The waitress said as she put out food on the table. "Do you guys need anything else?"

Alicia smiled at her. "No thanks we're good."

"Kay."

"We should go to the penny arcade around the corner today." One of the twins, George, said.

"The arcade?" I asked.

His brother Carter looked at me like I have two heads. "You know, it's an amusement place where they-"

I roll my eyes an cut him off. "I know what a penny arcade is."

They all laugh at us.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Austin." I smiled softly at him as I open my door.

"No problem." He looked a bit nervous. "So uh I was wondering-" he was interrupted my cellphone ringing.

"Hold that thought." He nodded. I took my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen. It says 'Mom'

"Hi mom!"

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing? How's school?"

"I'm doing okay and school is good." I silently asked Austin if he wanted to come inside, he nodded and I opened the door. We both walked

inside and Austin took a seat on my bed while he taking off his shoes. I mimicked his action and did the same.

"That's good. Well, sweetie I have to go now. I was just checking on you. I'm helping KoKo the gorilla give birth. I'll send you videos later."

My eyes widened. "No, you don't have to do that." I laughed nervously.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because-" I look over at look Austin to see him laying down on his back with his toned arms behind his head.

"Ally?"

"Mom I have to go. I have homework to do."

"Okay. I love you! Don't forget to send me pics. Peace out!"

I groan. "Mom don't say that. You're a bit too...old for that."

She gasped. "Ally Elizabeth Dawson! You are grou-"

"Bye I love you too!" I hang up. I chuckled and put my phone on my desk. I look at Austin on my bed to see him already looking at me with

sleepy eyes. I smile at him and he smiled back. Then I remember he was about to tell me something. "What were you going to tell me when

we outside."

She shook his head and ran his fingers through Hus hair. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

I roll my eyes and walk towards him."ugh, I hate it when people do that. Please tell me." He shook his head again with a smile.

"Nope." I playfully glare at him and took one my pillows and whack him with it. He looked at me in disbelief. "Oh it's on."

20 minutes late we were both tired from whacking each other with pilllows. I was laying on my back on the floor while my feet were on Austin's stomach.

"Austin?'

He didn't say anything but a few seconds later he said. "Yes?"

"Are you gonna leave?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked as he looked at me.

I shrugged shyly. "Do you want to go?"

He looked away and look at the ceiling. "Not really."

"Oh." I got up and started looking for clothes to sleep in.

Austin sat up and looked at me. "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." He nodded.

I took my pajamas from my drawer and walk outside if my dorm to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I didn't take a long shower like I usually do because Austin is in the bedroom waiting. After 10 minutes I turn off the water and wrapped myself in my fluffy towel. I dried myself and I put on lotion and deodorant. Then my clothes. I took my old clothes, toiletries, towel and got out if the bathroom.

"I'm back." I said smiling as I walk into my dorm. Austin was not laying down on the floor anymore. He was on my bed with his boxer briefson and a white wife beater shirt. He looked hot.

I put my clothes in the hamper and brush my hair. I turn off the lights and climbed in bed. I put the covers on me and closed my eyes,enjoying the comfort of the soft cool throw and the downy pillow, the dim illumination from the moon through the window was just enoughto spark my imagination and get my brain racing with thoughts.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

How dare he!?

**A/N: that was a really short chapter I know**. **Ally's pajamas and outfit for this chap on my bio.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's P.O.V**

The bell rang and I put my stuff away in my bag. The students rushed out of the classroom to the cafeteria, their lickers, or their next class. I was about to leave when Mr Harris called me.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said from his desk.

"Uh, yes." I wanted to know what he wanted to talk about.

He got up, cleared his throat then sat on his desk. His blue eyes looking at me. "I wanted to apologize."

Now I'm confused. "Apologized for what Mr Harris?"

"For how I acted towards you last week."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. "Uh, it's okay."

He got up and shook his head. "No it's not okay. You might have thought I was some perverted creep that day. But I am not."

I didn't know what to say. "Well, apology accepted Mr Harris."

He smiled. "OK, let's start over." He got up and stood in front of me. "Hi, I'm Mr Harris and you are?"

I laughed and said "I'm Ally Dawson and it is nice meeting you Mr Harris."

He laughed then looked at the clock. "I made you late for your next class. Here, let me write you a pass." He open his drawer and took a sticky note to write me a pass.

"Oh no don't worry. I have lunch now." I quickly said.

"Oh, ok"

I nodded. "Bye Mr. Harris." I waved.

"Bye Ally." He whispered looking down.

Okay then.

**...**

"I kind of missed you at school today." I told Austin as I sat on his bed in his dorm.

"Kind of?" He raised one eyebrow

I grinned and said. "Yes, kinda."

"Liar. You missed me a lot." He teased with a grin on his face.

"Right." I purposely ignored and continued to do my homework. He entually resorted to poking me, and when that didn't work he pounced on me, tickling me.

I squealed, swatting at his arm, trying to get him off me. I managed to pushed him off and straightened my sweatshirt and simply continued to do my homework.

**...**

"Yes, finally. School is over." Alicia exclaimed as we get out of the school building.

"You do know we have to come back on Monday, right?" George chuckled.

She roll her eyes and groaned. "Don't remind me."

We all chuckled at her. Austin gave me a hug before he and the boys went to their dormitory and us girls went to ours.

"We should do something together today." Laura suggested.

"Yah we should. Because of _school_," Alicia shuddered with disgust, "we haven't hang out as much as we used to." We all laughed.

"How about we go and watch a movie." I said.

"And then some shopping!" Alicia exclaimed while clapping her hands. That girl is always in a good mood.

"Sure" Fang and I said at the same time.

"Can I go take a shower first?" Alicia ask as she open her dorm's door.

"Sure" Laura said. "It's only 1 pm. We have plenty of time."

"So we'll meet here in an hour?" I ask."

"OK."

I open my door and got in. Then I saw a bouquet of red roses on my bed. I took the bouquet and smell it and smile. A note fell on the floor. I picked it up and look at it. There are a few stickers saying, 'mine' and 'much love' I open it and read it.

_He's not right for you. I am!_

I gasp and dropped the bouquet and the note on the floor. Who the hell would do that? Who are they even talking about? I slowly took the bouquet and threw it on the recycling bin outside my door. I made sure to cover it up with papers.

I walk back into my dorm shaking a little. I was kind of scared. I didn't want to go out with the girls anymore, but I don't want to stay here all by myself either. I am not going to Austin. I don't wanna to worry him. Knowing him he'll definitely worry and call the police.

After having a debate with myself I decided to take a shower and get ready. I put on a tank top on and then oversized knit sweater over it, with one of my favorite white skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I put on some foundation, blush on my cheeks, and a few coats of mascara on my long lashes. I took my pair of brown boots and put them on. I also took my brown fringe bag and put my phone, keys, wallet and other necessities in it.

"Ally, you're done yet?" I hear Fang's voice in the hallway. Perfect timing.

"Yes I am." I opened the door and got out.

"You look cute." She said as she linked arms with me.

"Thanks, so do you." She's wearing a chunky slub jumper, black leggings, a scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of moccasins. She mumble a small thanks.

"Laura and Alicia are waiting for us in Laura's car outside in the parking lot." She said.

"Kay."

Once we were outside I shivered a little because of the cold weather. I heard Fang chuckled next to me.

"It's a bit colder than this morning. Does it get cold where you live in the States."

"It does occasionally get cold in Miami. Sure, not freezing, but it gets cold. It happens rarely, even in wintertime, so when a cold front does hit, us Miamians tend to lose our damn minds."

"Wow, I would love to live somewhere where its always hot. I'm getting sick and tired of the snow and rain." She said.

"Really?"

"Yep. We here." We both got into Laura's car and drove to the movie theater.

...

"Oh come on Fang, that guy was totally hitting on you." I told her.

She blushed and shook her head. "No he wasn't."

Alicia roll her eyes. "He gave you his number."

"M-Maybe he's new here and wants someone tobhang out with." She said as she looked out the window.

"Uh, there was like 5 other boys with him." Laura said as she looked at Fang in the rearview mirror.

Fang groaned. "Okay I know he was flirting with me. I got all shy and rejected him. Now I might never see him again." She said sadly.

"You never know. You might see him again. A week or a few months from now." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Or never." Alicia added. Fang's eyes widened.

"Not helping Lili." Laura said slapping Alicia's arm.

"Ouch! Keep your hands to your self woman."

Fang and I laughed. We went to see the movie Unfriended and it was epic and kinda scary. Then we went shopping for 2 hours and a half. By the time it was eight we had to drag Alicia out of the store, literally.

"Ight, we here. I am exhausted." Laura said as she turned off the ignition.

"Me too. My feet are killing me." Alicia said.

We both walked into the dormitory biluilding and went to our dorms after saying goodnight to each other.

I opened my door and it reaks in there. I put my shopping bags down and looked for the thing that caused the smell. Then I saw a box on my bed with a note on to. When I left there was no box in here. Did someone break into my room? I read the note and it says,

Oh how I wished it was that Luke boy in there, instead of an animal.

What? I gulped and slowly walked towards my bed.

I slowly opened then box and when I did I wish I didn't. There was a dead rabbit in it.

"AHHH!"

...

**A/N: wow. Anyways Henry Cavill will play as Mr Harris cuz I love him and he's extremely sexy. Links in my bio. There wasn't any Auslly moments but they're coming soon. 5 reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Miss Dawson, are you okay?" A man who looks like he's in his mid forties asked me. He has dark brown hair I couldn't see the color of his eyes because it was dark outside. He was very tall and very handsome.

"Really dad? Of course she's not okay." Laura said behind me. Oh, so this is Austin and Laura's dad.

He chuckled. "You're right. Now come on Miss, the paramedic is here. They gonna have to check to see if you're okay."

"N-No, I'm okay thanks. I'm a bit shaken up but I'm okay." I faked smile.

He looked at me closely. "Are you sure? Beca-"

"I said I'm okay." Laura put her arm around me while Fang and Alicia walk towards me. Fans had a bottle of water in her hand while Alicia had my sandals and a blanket. I took a sip of the water and put the blanker on me. It was a bit cold. There were police, people everywhere. The police told everyone to get out of the dormitory while they check inside to see if its safe to go in.

"I just called Austin, he'll be here in a few." Alicia told me.

Austin! I can't wait to see him.

"Come, let's seat down." Alicia said as we all sat on one of the benches outside.

The police already asked me questions and they took the box with the dead rabbit to the station.

"Ally!" I look up and saw Austin with a worried look on his face. I let go of the blanket and ran up to him. He locked his strong arms around me in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back tightly.

"Alright everyone. You can go back to your rooms, everything is ok." The headmaster said, aka Austin and Laura's dad.

I look at Austin. "I don't want to go back in there."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Okay, wanna come sleep with me in my dorm?"

"Yes." He hugged me one more time. "Yo, Laura can you pack a page for Ally? She's staying with me tonight and the night after."

She smiled and nodded. Fang and Alicia followed her.

10 minutes later Fang came back with my purple duffle bag and school bag in hand.

"Here ya go. And have a good night you two." She hugged me and kissed my cheek and hugged Austin too.

"Let's go."

...

"How could this happen?" I sat and sobbed as he looked at me sympathetically. "I dont know what to do."

"It will be okay, I mean you always have a shoulder to cry on." I looked at him and tilted my head like a confused dog.

"I do? Who?" I mumbled with a spark of hope lighting in my voice. Austin pulled me to his warmth and spoke softly in my ear,

"You have me," I smiled with twinkling tears falling from my eyes.

**...**

It's been two weeks since the incident and I'm back in my dorm. The anonymous person hasn't sent me any text messages and I hope he or she would stop.

Right now I'm just walking and shopping around the city by myself. I needed some alone time.

I stopped in from of a jewelry store and walked inside. I was looking around when I saw a beautiful locket.

The shiny gold heart dangled on the delicate chain. The engraving on the heart was of flowers and leaves intertwined on a vine almost camouflaging the initial 'A'. I open the locket to reveal 2 tiny portraits. A woman and a baby.

I put the locket back where it was and looked for a charm bracelet. When I found one I paid for it and continued shopping. I bought a few skirts, skinny jeans, beanies and other stuff I needed. When it was 6 pm I decide to stop shopping and eat dinner. I saw a cute little Italian restaurant called LA Vila Ristoranté across the jewelry store earlier so I went to eat there.

**...**

"Table for one." I told the girl on the front desk. She smile and told me to follow her.

"Here you go. A waiter will be here shortly." She said.

"Thank you." I put my shopping bags on the floor next to me and look through the menu.

Two minutes later I knew what I wanted to eat. I wanted the Pollo Capriccioso. It's gilled paillard of chicken breast over fresh mixed greens and tomatoes.

A waiter came to take my order. "My name is Enzo and I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you like to order?" He had a strong Italian accent and it was a bit difficult for me to understand him.

"I'll have the Pollo Capriccioso, blueberry Italian cream soda, and the Semiffredo for dessert." He took the menu when he was done writing my order down and told me my food would be here in 10 minutes.

While waiting for my food I click on the WeHeartIt icon and started looking through it. **(A/N: I love we heart it! That's where I get most of the stuff for my stories.)**

A few minutes later the waiter brought my food.

**...**

I was leaving the restaurant when my phone beeped. I struggled to get it out of my bag because of all my shopping bags.

I unlock it and press on the message icon.

_Nice skirt you're wearing. ;) it shows your perfect creamy legs. _

I almost dropped my phone when I read the message. Oh my god! I look around to see if anybody had their phones with them. There were people talking, eating outside, in a hurry.

I exhale shakily and walk to the dormitory.

**...**

"What makes a good teacher?" Mr Harris said as he walked in front of the class.

"I think that a few good qualities include being down-to-earth with his or her students, understanding their problems before judging the student as right or wrong. Also, a good teacher must realize that all students do not have the same learning abilities. Some will be slower, perhaps because of home problems or a learning disability. A teacher also should look outside the box in an effort to teach his or her students. He should look for unconventional ways to reach a student who for some reason is not learning the conventional way. In addition, teachers should not be hasty to judge their students with labels such as "troublemaker of the class" or "the smart one." These labels establish a prejudice against students and can impair the ability to really establish a connection. A good teacher has to be a lot of things, including counselor, educator, detective, and mediator. I-"

_Riiiiiiing!_

"Okay, I want you guys to write a 5 paragraph essay on what makes a good teacher. Its due in three days." He said as everybody walked out of class. Austin waited for me while I out my stuff away in my bag. He put his hand on my back and I could feel a pair of eyes staring at us.

"So wanna hang out this afternoon?" He asked me as we walk to my locker.

"We have an essay to write. We don't have time to hang out Austin." I told him as I open my locker.

He groaned. "Come on Als, just for like an hour and a half?"

I playfully roll my eyes. "Fine. One hour and we're gonna start writing the essay."

He grinned. "Okay. Now let's go."

...

**A/N: Links in my bio.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"So my mom wanted to know if you'd like come over to our house for dinner tonight." Austin ask me as we walk inside the school

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh." He nodded. "After what happened..."

"Yah I get it. What time are you picking me up?"

"Six. My house us like 20 minutes from here." He said as he open the passenger's door for me.

"Thanks." I buckled my seatbelt and put my hair in a ponytail. "If your house is 20 minutes from here why do you live in the dormitory?" I ask him once he was inside the car.

He shrugged. "I don't know. All of my friends live here."

As Austin was driving I was thinking whether or not I should tell him about the anonymous text I got three days ago. But I decided not to. I don't know whether or not I should anybody yet.

"We're here." He said one he parked his car in front of the girls dormitory. He opens his arms. "Give your best friend a hug before you leave." I roll my eyes with a smile on my face hugged him. He kissed my temple and said. "You know that you can tell me anything right?" I nodded. "I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

"Now go. I'll be there in four hours."

"Bye." I got out of the car and walk inside the building. I open my bedroom door once I was on the second floor and walked in. I took my boots and socks off and left them by the door. I took my scarf and jacket too and put them on a little coat rack I have on my door. I turn around to go to the bathroom but something caught my eyes.

Petals.

All over my bed.

I took my phone to call Austin but I put it down. I am going to show whoever this person is that I am not scared of them. Not anymore.

I angrily open my door and took the recycle ban inside. Thank god it was empty. I dumped all the petals and notes in there. I didn't bother read the notes. I also threw away the sheets. When I was done I put the bin right where it was before.

I smile and walk back in dorm and locked the door. I took my uniform off and out it in a hanger. I changed into a pair if sweatpants and a hoodie. I took my make up and contacts off and put my glasses on.

I listened to music while I did my homework and I'm so glad I don't have a lot of homework today. When i was doing my homework I put all of my stuff away and looked at my phone to see that its only 4 pm. I also checked the temperature. Its gonna be windy but not too windy. I got up, stretched and looked for an outfit to wear.

After twenty minutes of looking. I found the perfect outfit. A cotton blend sweater and a white Cami to put under it, a pair of slim fit jeans. I'm gonna wear it with a pair of beige platform shoes. I put the outfit on my bed. I took my robe, towel, and toiletries, my keys too and walk to the community bathroom across the hall.

**...**

I put on my shoes and looked at myself on my floor length mirror.

"Prefect." I look at the time on my phone. 5 more minutes 'till Austin gets here.

I took my bag, put my little bottle of lotion and perfume in it. I took my ChapStick and put it in there too.

I was about to put more mascara on my lashes when someone knocked on my door twice. Austin is here! Whenever he comes over he always knocks on my door twice. Whenever I ask him about it he just shrugged.

I pick up my purse, phone and keys and open the door.

"Hey." When I opened the door he was tying his shoe.

"Hey" he looked up and looked at me. "You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you." He's wearing a stylish slim fitted t-shirt with long sleeves that shows his muscular arms, skinny fit jeans and shiny dress shoes. His hair coiffed. He looked really really handsome.

"Alright let's go." I lock my door and when I was done I linked my arm with Austin's arm and we walked out of the dormitory.

People who don't know us might think we're a couple because of the way we look right now.

Austin opened the passenger's door for me and I got in and buckled my seatbelt.

**...**

"Here we are." Austin killed the engine and slipped out of the car, helping me do the same.

"Wow."

As we approached the mansion, I couldn't help but hold my breath as I took in its magnificence. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion made of polished white rock. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and I couldn't seem to take my eyes from the brilliant details on them. I forced myself to look away, as we walked up the steps and into the building the front door opened and a woman who looks like she's in her late 60's came out. She has deep wrinkle lines, that could not be hidden by the copious amounts of make up, graced her visage. Still, there was strength and wisdom in her emerald eyes and a proud carriage shown in her jutting jaw line.

"Austin honey, you're home." She said in a shaky old voice.

"Hello grandma." He kissed both of her cheeks and smile down at her. She is really short. Shorter than me and I'm really short.

Then she saw me next to Austin. "Oh, who is this?"

"This Ally grandma. Mom invited her over to dinner."

"Oh. Well its nice to meet you dear." She said with a fake smile on her face. And then walk back inside. Austin cleared his throat awkwardly and said. "Let's go inside."

"Yep."

"Mom we're here." He yells.

"In the kitchen." Austin takes my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

The kitchen looks like a large farmhouse type kitchen with lots of warm wood cabinets, an island with a cooktop, lots of counterspace &amp; outlets. It is bright and warm and cozy at the same time. It has a big table with comfy chairs that have a view of their yard. It also has a window at the sink with a killer view.

"Hi, so you must Ally. I'm Mimi. It is nice meeting" A middle aged woman with blonde hair greeted me with a smile on her face which is not fake. I hope.

"It is nice meeting you too. You have a beautiful home." I said without stuttering. Wow.

"Aw, thanks." Then she turned to Austin. "Your sister is upstairs getting ready. Why don't you give Ally a tour of the house."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Alright. This is the living room."

I gazed around the room. Amazed at what I saw, I felt my mouth drop wide open. It was the most immaculate and sophisticated place I have ever seen; absolutely bewitching. The room had a high ceiling and a large picture window, giving me a view of the front lawn. The wall was cream-coloured, and the floor was covered with a soft carpet. The carpet was vacuumed clean and the whole room looked pristine, like a show room. Even the magazines on the coffe table were all in a pile in order.

Near the middle of the living room I saw three large, red sofas forming a U letter with a rather low table in front of them, with nothing but a large vase with three beautiful red roses sticking out, in front of the sofas, I found a rather big T.V stand with two units on each side. The units has several different animal sculptures on them. I couldn't see really well from the distance between but I could make out a tiger, a wolf, a horse and what I thought was a gazelle.

I looked over my shoulder and spotted several photo frames all over the wall, pictures of family and friends, along with several framed awards and certificates. On my other side I spotted endless shelves of shelves, coating the walls, filled with books. Many of these books were obviously special editions or collection items, and some looked at least a decade or so older than me.

Several lit candles were hung on the sides and their plates were covered with dried wax. The candles were all lit, and looking upwards I saw several glass chandliers with candles on their plates. These two were lit, but no matter how many candles they hung up it would never be enough to light up all the whole room. Near the desk, I saw several more large candles and smirked. I wondered how anyone could put a candle and a computer near the same area.** (A/N: my** **cousin** **and** **best friend** **described** **the** **living** **room. All the credit goes to them.)**

"Wow. This is beautiful."

Austin chuckled, "Yeah it is. Now let's finish our tour." Austin showed me other rooms in the house. Like the library, the entertaining room, theater room etc... The house has 8 bedrooms and 8 and a half bathrooms. There's a golf course outside too.

Austin's phone beeped as we walk backed to the kitchen. He took it out and read the message. "Dinners ready."

"Good. Because I'm starving." I groaned.

He chuckled. "Me too."

**...**

**A/N: okay** **so** **my** **thumbs** **hurt** **from** **all** **the** **typing** **and** **I** **can't** **feel** **my** **left** **hand** **right** **now. I'm** **sorry** **I** **took** **so** **long** **before** **updating. I** **had** **writers** **block. Anyway, CAN** **YOU** **MESSAGE** **ME** **THREE** **THINGS** **YOU** **WANT** **TO** **KNOW** **ABOUT** **ME? IT** **COULD** **BE** **ANYTHING** **AND** **I** **WOULD** **ANSWER** **YOU** **BACK. THANK** **YOU! Can** **this** **chapter** **get 5 comments** **please? Thanks** **for** **reading. I'm** **sorry** **for** **grammar** **mistakes. English** **is** **not** **my** **first** **language. Oh, I** **also** **changed** **Ally's ****dorm. You** **can** **go** **to my profile ****to** **see** **it.**


End file.
